Paper Hearts
by Ivory Slayer
Summary: Things will always fall apart, but the problem is, who will fix them?
1. Paper Hearts

So I know that I'm working on three other stories, but oh well. :p PLEASE Tell me what you think!! SHOULD I CONTINUE??

* * *

I watched Ashley Davies sit at her usual table with the rockers, punk and rebels. She sat on the edge of the plastic green table, legs spread out a bit. One dangled over the side and the other rested on the trashy yellow bench. A wicked smile danced on her face as she talked animatedly to her "followers". See, at King High there are clicks, like all schools. Almost every clique has a leader. For instance, Aiden Dennison is the leader of the "jocks", Madison Duarte is the leader of the "preps" and Ashley Davies is the leader of the "rebels", pretty much the cool outcasts. They're more, but none of those are really important right now. You see, I'm in fact the leader of the uncool outcasts… well; I'm actually the only one…

I moved her about five months ago. It was suppose to be better, that's what my mom said. After the accident, we were suppose to have a fresh start. I was really exited about that… Mom even bought me a new bag! It's really nice- black canvas and has these light pink hearts and tissue paper hearts that I added… I guess it's a little childish, but she did splurge, so I didn't say anything. I'm just glad I don't have to figure out ways to cover the duck tape anymore _and_ she said that if things went well with her new job, I might even get to buy a new pair of tennis shoes if there is a sale at work! My mom is just got a job at K-Mart _and _Perkins!

I ignored my grumbling stomach as I bit my bottom lip and watched Ashley Davies from across the quad. When the bell rang I grabbed my _new_ bag and hurried to my 4th period class, geometry. My stomach did little flips as I tried to think of a new excuse as to why my homework was only particle finished and completely wrong. As I was thinking this through, my foot got caught in the long leg of my jeans as I tried to squeeze through the mass of people. I tried everything to keep from falling, but I landed on my forearms, feeling the cement tear at the skin. I whimpered a bit, but tried to pick myself up before anyone notice.

"Aw, look at the poor little retard." Madison taunted.

"She can't even walk right!" A guy laughed. I scrambled around, franticly trying to pick up my books and papers.

"Nice bag." Another snickered as he picked it up. He tossed it from hand to hand, before picking off the paper hearts and crumpling them up in front of me.

"No!" I yelped. "Please, give it back?" I begged quietly. He laughed and gave me such a hateful glare before ripping the flap at the seem

"Ooops." He threw the bag at me, I attempted to duck, but it still hit my chest. They laughed and started to walk down the nearly deserted hall. My head slowly rose to see Ashley Davies and her group walking by. I prayed that she would notice, that she would help me, but she didn't even look at me…

My head hung and I let the tears fall down my face, not like anyone was watching anyways.


	2. Come to My Rescue

I'm still debating about continuing, but who knows. I think you guys like it, so I guess I work on it some more. :) Thanks for all of the WONDERFUL reviews. you guys rock!!

* * *

"Miss. Carlin, you're late." Mr. Conuok singsonged from the whiteboard.

"S-sorry, I fell…" I heard a bunch of snickers as I walked quickly to an open spot. I took my seat at the back of the class and searched for my notebook.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Allllright! Any questions." I looked at my paper, ( p q )( p p . I still couldn't get it right. I decided to suck it up and timidly raised my hand. "Spencer?"

"C-could you run through it again…?" I asked quietly.

"Sure-"

"Uhg, Mr. Conuok, _everyone_ else gets this. Why do we have to sit here just because Spencer is _slow_?"

"I'm not slow." I tried to say, but the laughing was too loud.

"Kelsey! That's enough. _Now_ as I was saying you just-"

"I get it." He turned around and looked at me sadly.

"Are you sure, I don't mind going through it." I caught the glares and evil grins of the other students.

"No, that's all right. I-I just skipped a step." I said while hanging my head over my unfinished problem.

"Well ok…" He turned towards the board again and began to write a new problem.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

When I pushed the door open, white paint brushed of onto my shoulder and my feet make the floor creek. Maybe if I had new shoes it would stop the sound…

"Spencer?" My mom's voice sounded a little rough and I quickly walked into the small, dim kitchen. Taking a seat in a rickety wood chair I waited for her to talk. "I'm so sorry Spencer, but I-I lost my job." She choked out.

"What?" She took my hand.

"I really wanted to get you something special to eat. I thought it'd be a nice surprise and, and I took one of the pies…"

"Mom?" I cried a little. "How are we going to be able to afford anything?"

"Well, I still have my job at K-mart, but that won't pay the bills… I'm sorry Spencer, I know I promised that this wouldn't happen. That you would get to be the kid, but I need you to get a job. I need the money for the bills…" She pulled out a white advertisement. A phone number and address were circled in blue ink. "You know with my bad back I can't do much, but I got this number for you. House cleaning… I thought that maybe it would pay enough and we could get buy until I find a new job." I took the sheet and looked up at my mom. "I already talked to the lady that owns the house."

"When do I start?" I sighed.

"After school tomorrow."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The house was about five blocks from the school in a nice neighborhood. I didn't have a car, so right when school got out I began to walk, holding the paper with the address in my sweaty hand. My mind wandered as I trudged up a hill… I was thinking of Ashley Davies again… I wish she would notice me- that I did exist… but she never would. I thought about how beautiful she looked in ripped jeans and a band tee, how she always got people to laugh… How I wish she would care about me…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The house was huge- a mansion. I stood dumbstruck in front of the expensive oak door. My weight shifted from foot to foot as I waited nervously for someone to open the door.

"_Hello_?" A glassy voice asked impatiently. "Do you need something?" I looked up at the older women through my bangs.

"My mom called about a job."

"Oh, right. You're the new _help_."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I had to start by cleaning the bathrooms and then the kitchen and so on. I was bringing some towels I just cleaned to the bathroom when I tripped on my jeans again. The clean towels went all over the upstairs hallway and once again, I landed on my face. I heard a deep chuckle and tried to get back on my feet.

"You ok." My heart stopped beating and launched to my tummy, my throat swelled and my palms clamed up. From my position on the floor I got to scan the whole, magnificent form of _the_ Ashley Davies.

"Uhm, yeah?" She laughed again and it was probably a good thing I wasn't standing. She began picking up towels as I laid on the floor watching her… drooling too I have to admit. She gave me a funny look. "Uhm, aren't you going to stand up?" My eyes widened a little in embarrassment and I quickly got to my feet. She handed me the towels smiling a little. "Here ya go… now why am I giving you my towels?"

"I-I work f-for you."

"Oh…" She said quietly. I began to walk, but tripped a little on my jeans. Her arms reached out and steadied me. I felt a little electric charge run through my whole body. Looking down at my long, oversized jeans she laughed a little. "Maybe you should buy some new jeans." I adverted my eyes and said quietly feeling so ashamed, "I can't afford any."

"SPENCERRRR!!" My head shot up.

"I should go see what she wants." Looking down I grabbed a towel that I had managed to drop in the surprise. "I'm sorry for bothering you… Ms. Davies." I began to walk towards the stairs when I heard, "It's Ashley."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"What took you so long?"

"I, I fell and the towels-" I stood shaking in front of Mrs. Davies as she stood with one hand on her hip in a very white living room.

"I don't care! Now get your lazy ass in here. I spilled my wine. After that you can put the towels away and then clean the bathroom."

"She brushed past me and I heard her infuriated whisper. "Fucking idiot." I brushed the tears from my eyes and went to look from something to clean up her mess with.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"SPENNCCERRR!" I wiped the sweaty hair from my face and tightened my ponytail. I ran down the stairs from the third bathroom I had to clean.

"Yes, Mrs. Davies?" I panted.

"You forgot to clean the living room."

"I-I did." Her eyes flashed angrily at me.

"No, you didn't. I found lint on the couch."

"Well, may-maybe it was on you." I whimpered as the hand connected with my cheek.

"Did you just argue with me? Do that again and you'll be very sorry." She growled. "Now go clean it again!" I caressed my stinging cheek as she left. I let the tears fall freely as Ashley stood there, staring at her mother's retreating form then at me. I looked down at my crappy Nikes and ask, "Do you know where the vacuum is?"

"Yeah…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I have been working at the Davies' for a few weeks. It's awful, but the money is pretty good, plus it's been helping Mom out. I even got those new shoes! But after that first day Ashley wouldn't even acknowledge me. Sometimes I can feel her eyes on me though and when I turn around, I catch them flicker away. I wish I knew what she was thinking…

I sat at my usual table trying to finish my math homework. Whoever though that shapes, letters, and number should be combined needs to be shot. Finally, I gave up and decided to get a book from my locker. I had to jiggle the lock a bit before it opened. I cocked my head to the side and picked up the purple tissue heart then noticed the forty dollars. A note was paper clipped to it.

_Thought you might need a newly mended bag… and heart. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I ran into the mansion out of breath. I lost my English book and spent ten minutes at school trying to find it.

"Wow, slow down!" Ashley joked as I plowed into her arms. Her arms held mine by the elbows and my body was pressed against hers.

"Uhm, I'm, uh sorry…" A soft hand brushed the bangs from my face.

"You have really beautiful eyes." She whispered and then the warmth was gone as Ashley continued to walk off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

My stomach growled as I scrubbed the counters of the kitchen clean. I tried to keep my eyes from wandering over to the pantry. I haven't eaten lunch for the past month and my stomach was killing me. It growled again in protest. I tried to shake the feeling away and began to scrub harder, but once again, my eyes wandered the kitchen. They landed on the breadbox. There was a half eaten loaf wrapped up next to it. I rubbed my tummy and looked around. I mean, it was just a little bread and my stomach hurt so badly.

I felt guilty as I quickly chewed the bread, but it felt so good to have something in my stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I froze. I could feel my body start to shake.

"I-I" A hand dug into my shoulder and spun me around. My eyes locked with her cold, dilated, brown ones. I could smell the alcohol. "I didn't- Unnnh!" I could feel the sharp diamonds scrape across my skin, but she didn't stop with one hit. I tried to put my hands up, but she just hit me harder.

"YOU THIEF! YOU DAMN THIEF! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU STOLEN, UH?" I retreated as far as I could into counter, but she continued to hit me.

"MOM! What are you doing?" I heard Ashley scream from the second doorway across the room. She finally stopped and turned towards her daughter. I cried as the salty tears raced through the cut skin. Seeing my opening, I ran towards where Ashley had entered. I heard them yelling back and forth, but I kept running. There was nowhere to go though. I was too scared to think of actually getting out, so I ran into the nearest closet. I buried my head in my hands and cried.

"Why did you have to leave me Daddy?" I didn't hear the door open or close, but I did feel warm hands cover my knees.

"Spencer?" My tears came faster as Ashley pulled me into a hug. "Shhh…"

"I'm sorry!" I wailed.

"Sshh, you didn't do anything wrong." The older girl rubbed my back soothingly. "What happened?"

"I-I was just hungry. I'm sorry! _Please, _don't fire me, _please_! I need this job."

"It's ok. Shhh, shh, you're not gonna be fired." I began to calm down at her words and warm arms around me. "I'm sooo sorry, Spencer."

"What?"

"I don't like seeing you being treated like that." She whispered into my hair.

"She was drunk and- and I did steal-"

"It doesn't excuse her! You can have all the damn bread you want… and I'm not just talking about her."

"How would you have noticed?" I asked quietly.

"I do notice… you…" See pulled away and stared into my eyes. Her hand caressed my cheek. "And I don't like how they treat you."

"Then why didn't you stop?"

"Huh?"

"You walked right past me." I said, the hurt evident in my voice.

"What, no, I- when?"

"The day before I came _here_. I was on the ground and- and you just walked by me."

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah…" We were quiet for a while. Ashley was still holding me in her closet.

"I heard about what Jack and Madison did though. They can be suck jackasses. I hope that you got a new bag."

"Yeah, I did. I like it a lot."

"I'm glad. Hope that was enough." She slipped out.

"What?"

"I, uhm… surprise?"

"You didn't have to." I felt her arms pull me closer.

"I don't like how they treat you." She repeated into my hair.

"Me either." I gave in and laid my head against her shoulder. "Thanks, Ashley, but I should get back to work."

"What?!" I jumped a little at her exclamation. "Sorry, but what?! You're not going back, Spencer. I- I saw her hit you the first day… I felt so guilty. I just couldn't believe that she hit you. I hate when people take advantage of you… I do notice Spencer. I notice you more than you think and I don't even know you…"

"You don't _want_ to."

"I do… and you're not working today. C'mon, you've got a little blood on your face." She stood up and took my hand.

"What if she's still out there?" Ashley snorted.

"No, she's probably cheating on my father (who is probably cheating on her). She won't be back for a few days."

"So what are we going to do?" She turned towards me and grinned.

"Have fun."


	3. I'm Falling Quietly

We sat in her room quietly

We sat in her room quietly. I didn't know what to say really and by the guilty look in her eyes neither did she. I didn't know why she felt so guilty though. I mean, it's not like it was her fault her mom hurt me.

"D-do you want to listen to some music?" I tried to hide my sniffles and nodded.

"Yes please…" I felt a cool finger lift my chin.

"Don't be so polite." Her fingers lingered longer than what felt like necessary and a tingle ran down my spine. I pulled away quickly. I shouldn't be getting attacked to what I would never have…

"I… I should go back to work." I said quietly, adverting my eyes from her deep brown ones.

"What? But…" She stopped midway from rising off the bed.

"I still have three hours left."

"But my mom's gone. Can't you just…"

"I need the money." I still couldn't meet her eyes, especially after bring up my financial problem.

"But-"

"I might need glasses or contacts. I just ran out of room in two of my notebooks and I've run out of jeans that I can grow into. I think this is my last fitted shirt and-" Ashley was off the bed and pulling a bag out from under her bed. She began to riffle through the clothes in her huge closet.

"What's your size?"

"Uh….?"

"You look like you're about the same size as me. What color do you like better, blue or red? Blue- matches your eyes." I got up and walked over to her, grabbing her hand gently before it could grab a light blue shirt.

"Don't."

"No, really, I don't mind."

"I don't want to be your charity case, Ashley. I work for you. I need the money."

"If you need the money so bad – for things like glasses – why do you want to spend it on clothes? Do you really want your mom to spend that much on clothes? Take these, ok?" I looked at my feet then back at her eyes.

"Thank you." A warm smile spreads across her face as she continues to add more items to the bag. It was getting overwhelming and I felt like… I felt worthless. I shouldn't be taking all these clothes. I guess that maybe why I felt like crying. "Please – please don't tell anyone about this." I said quietly.

"I won't…" Her hand brushed against mine before she changed the subject to TV shows, telling me _Gilmore Girls _was her guilty pleasure. When I said I didn't know that that was, she insisted that we watch the first four episodes. It was nice to pretend that this wasn't a one-time thing – that she wasn't doing this out of pity. It was hard feeling and being so close to her knowing that nothing else would happen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I felt a little nervous wearing Ashley's clothes the next day, but I did feel a lot better about myself. The faded jeans looked pretty nice and I really liked the fitted blue v-neck tee. Taking a deep breath I walked onto campus. I actually felt pretty good. Still I tried to go unnoticed and walked to my normal table in the corner. I was right between the side of the building (with only one door to who-knows-where) and the brick wall – about five feet high – that surrounded most of the courtyard where everyone ate. I saw Ashley and her group of friends walk over to their table in the shade. I tired not to stare because I really needed to finish my homework.

"Hey, you?" I looked up to see a boy – a year younger than me probably – carrying a stack of multicolored papers. "Could you put one of these up on your locker? I gotta get rid of these for the dance or I _will _be killed."

"Uh, yeah – sure." I took a bright pink sheet off of the stack.

"Thanks." He smiled a bit and – balancing the stack on one arm – push the black frames of his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Do you know anyon-"

"SCOTT!" He jumped a bit.

"Thanks again. Gotta go."

"SCOTTTTT!"

"I'll be right there, Kyla!" He turned back towards me, "later."

I was still in a little sock. I don't think anyone has talked (not counting insults) to me since I've been at this school… he must not know who I am.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bell rang, but I barely noticed. Ashley was sitting two seats in front of me. I had a perfect view since no one sat in the seat after her. She looked beautiful in her jean mini and just a vest.

Grabbing my book bag I waited for everyone to leave so I could sneak out and hopefully not be notice. I ended up stopping at my English class. I forgot to get a new book because some of the pages were missing. The halls of King were empty except for a few other students that were milling around. I started dialing my combination when I noticed the shadows on the lockers. Shrinking closer to the locker I turned around.

"Aw, look. She finally found some clothes that fit. Did your mom get them for you at K-Mart?" I could feel my lip trembling. They laughed loudly at Madison's comment and it hurt my ears.

"Maybe she can actually get a guy to touch her." The laughter echoed off the lockers and whispered away into the fresh air. I could still here them laughing as the started to walk away. One of the guys stayed behind. I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. A greasy grin spread across his face.

"I might touch you if you're lucky." He stepped closer and pressed me against the locker. I tried to get away but he grabbed my hands and pressed his pelvis against mine.

"St-stop." I began to panic, my eyes searching franticly for someone to help me.

"What? Oh, you want it harder?" I started to cry.

"BRETT!" Her voice froze him. A delicate hand tore him off of me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I-I was just kidding around…" Her rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Why do _you_ even care?" She seemed a little caught of guard, but pulled herself together quickly, reply hotly with, "I thought you were into Sherry and now you're perving on some poor girl in the hallway."

"_Sorry_.. Still don't get the what the big deal is, I was just messin' around." He slunk off towards where the other had gone. Once he had left, Ashley ran up to me, rubbing her arms up and down my arms before pulling me into a hug. I tried to calm my crying, but I couldn't help it.

"You ok?" She whispered in my ear.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I sniffled, feeling better being in her arms. She smelled like cinnamon and it made my head feel light.

"I hate that guy." I shivered in response. "I hate that he was all over you even more." She mumbled to herself. My eyes locked onto hers and a light blush covered her cheeks. "I- I didn't- I… heh." She shrugged a little – smiling – and leaned down, pressing her lips against mine. The air imploded my lungs in surprise before slowly calming. She rested her hands on my shoulders. Pulling away she smiled as simple as the soft kiss. Cupping my face, Ashley lightly ran the pads of her thumbs against my skin. "I wish…" Shaking her head she smiled again and walked into the open hallway.

My lips tingled from the kiss. I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I gave up on my assignment and took a deep breath. I was so mixed up. Why did she kiss me – what if it was just a pity kiss? And, and why is she doing this to me? Doesn't she know how I feel? I rested my head on my desk… Didn't she realize how confused that was going to make me?


	4. Kiss Me With Your Cherry Chapstick

I collapsed on my twin bed, exhausted

I collapsed on my twin bed, exhausted. I got to go straight home today because I didn't have to clean the Davies' mansion. I could still feel where her lips touched me and I brushed my fingers over the spot. My heart felt like a drum on speed. I sat there for an hour trying to think, but all I could do was replay this afternoon. I fell asleep around midnight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Spencer, can I see you after class?" My head shot up and I looked around nervously rubbing my sweaty palms on Ashley's (my?) jeans.

"Y-yeah. Ok." I went back to staring hopelessly at my math problem. I felt pathetic, here I was staring at something I was too stupid to understand and I was trying not to cry. When the bell rang I walked – hugging my books to my chest – up to the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Conuok, you wanted to see me?" I kept my head down, listening to the groan of his chair and he leaned forward.

"Spencer, your grades are well, you're failing. Last quarter you've managed to maintain a C- but lately, its fallen surprisingly fast. Is everything ok?"

"Yes Mr. Conuok. I'm sorry… I've just been tired. I'll start working harder."

"I'm not worried about your work ethic. I can appoint you a tutor Mss. Carlin. Brett Mar-"

"NO!" Noticing the shocked look on Mr. Conuok's face I add, "I'll just study more. Thank you though… may I leave now?"

"Yeah, sure."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sorry I'm late." I said huffing and running my hands up and down my arms. I couldn't believe it could rain this hard in L.A.

"No problem." I heard her raspy voice before I saw her.

"M-Mss. Davies. I uhm, I'm, uh sorry. She walked into the room. Even though she was just wearing rip jeans and a white fitted tee, she looked gorgeous. Ashley walked closer to me, backing me up against the door.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Sorry, Ashley… I should get started."

"My mom's going out again." She tucked a piece of rain soaked hair behind my ear and I trembled. She smiled. "We need to get you out of these clothes." She slowly and softly ran her hands up my arms. "Come on." Taking my hand, Ashley led me up the stairs.

"Work." I squeaked out. I couldn't think with her holding my hand.

"Until she's gone."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ashley gave me a pair of gray sweat pants and a red t-shirt.

"Girl, don't forget to sweep _and_ mop the floor. Make sure the marble shines."

"Yes, Mrs. Davies." I said quietly while I cleaned the counters. I heard the sharp click of her heals as she left me alone. They died down a hallway and I could breath again. The screech of the spray bottle echoed in the large kitchen. I sighed and placed it on the marbled surface. I started down a long hallway. The closet that held more cleaning supplies was all the way upstairs and past the first door on the right.

The second floor had an extravagant staircase and a hallway on each side forming a square. In the middle was a huge chandler, dripping glass, class, and money. I wasn't really sure what was on the other side; I wasn't alone over there.

I dug around in the closet searching for another bottle of cleaner.

"Hey." I jumped at the sound of her voice, my heart following.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked as I turned around. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raise and Ashley pointed at the door to her left.

"Room."

"ohh, that's – that's your room." She smirked

"Uhm – hm."

"I – I forgot… I don't clean that one." She walked closer.

"I know." The lump in my throat grew considerably. Ashley stopped when we were only a few inches apart. Her eyes grew sleepy and dark. Two hands reached out and rested on my hips. I could feel the slight warmth of them as she pulled me closer. "I can't stop thinking about you." She whispered and leaned forward. Her lips where warm and soft, tasting like cherry. All I could hear was soft music coming from the closed door and my heart pounding in my ears as our lips moved against each other.

Kiss me with your cherry lipstick  
Never wash you off my face  
Hit me, I can take your cheap shots  
Leave you with the love we made

I cautiously laid my arms on her delicate shoulders.

I set my watch by a street-side clock  
A needle in echo groove

Nervously, I moved my unsure lips against hers and she hummed lightly while drawing me even closer. I felt a warm tongue run lightly across my lips, speeding my heart up.

You pierce my heart like a willing arm  
Your ticking makes my blood move

I felt so good, so warm. Letting go of my insecurities, I opened my mouth slowly. Ashley's tongue gently massaged mine as her arms encircled my waist. I whimpered slightly at the intensity I was feeling. It was making my head spin. We continued to kiss a while longer before she gently drew back, but kept me in her arms.

"I've been wanting to do for days." I just nodded dumbly. Ashley smiled and quickly kissed me again. "You are so cute." I think I nodded again. Soft lips pressed against mine again.

"Hm?" She laughed again.

"Let's hang out in my room."

"I – I can't. I have to, umh, work." Her eyes seemed sad for a second.

"Oh, well. Ok… she'll be gone in an hour though… maybe… aw shit." She ran a hand through her unruly hair, "never mind."

"What?"

"If you wanted to, I don't know, stay and uh, do your homework or just hang out… you could… if you wanted to…" I smiled at how nervous she was suddenly seemed.

"Thanks, Ash." I hesitated a second before walking a little closer to Ashley and kissing her.


	5. Beautiful

I was almost done with my homework

Sitting at Ashley's desk, I tapped my pencil before erasing and rewriting. I was almost done with my homework. I only had math left. I was dreading that so I worked extra hard on my English assignment.

"How old are you Spencer?" My heart jumped every time she talked to me.

"16," I answered softly. "A sophomore." Ashley went back to reading her magazine, but still answered sincerely.

"Really, cool, you're about a year younger than me; I'm 17, a j-"

" – junior." I finished her sentence and immediately blushed when I realized what I had just said. A smirk light up her features.

"You know about me?" I blushed even harder and gave a slight nod of my head. I glanced up through my bangs and noticed Ashley sashaying her hips over to me. She straddled me on the chair. "You are so beautiful." I looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" I asked not believing it, but at the same time not believing Ashley would lie to me.

"Of course silly."

"But, I – I'm not like you…" She gave me a quizzical look. "I'm not, um, I'm not… pretty…"

"You are definitely the most beautiful girl I have ever met." Ashley leaned in, pressing our lips against each other's. Her teeth nibbled my bottom lip and began to suck on it. I moaned softly. One hand caressed my cheek and the other gently rubbed my side with her thumb. I wrapped an arm around her neck and placed the other on her upper thigh. I was making out with the girl of my dreams! Her tongue gently ran across my bottom lip and I was quick to grant her entrance. We continued to caress and kiss until we were gasping for air.

"You're an amazing kisser." Ashley panted against my lips. I giggled and shook my head. "Why do you always do that babe?"

"Do what?" She called me babe!

"Doubt yourself."

"I – I don't know…"

"You're more amazing then you think." She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. All of a sudden Ashley seemed to get really nervous. "Would you, uhm, like to go out with me sometime – to, uh, to a movie or dinner maybe?" A large smile spread across my face.

"I would love to." Leaning in, we met in the middle and kissed slowly. I went to lean in, but Ashley pulled back. "Sorry!" I said quickly. I could feel my hands start to grow clammy.

"_Why_?"

"For what I did." I whispered nervously.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her sadly.

"You pulled away… I – I thought I did something wrong." Ashley looked down at me with sad eyes and brought a hand up to gently stroke my face.

"We need to have a talk." I panicked for a second when Ashley dismounted me, but was soon over it after she reached her hand out for me to take. I was lead over to her large bed – an expensive black comforter was splayed over the mattress – and we sat down. My stomached started to churn as I waited for Ashley to speak. "I really like you Spence, but I mean, you have to like yourself too, baby." I nodded.

"Sorry." And kept my head low, avoiding eye contact.

"And don't do that."

"What."

"This." She tilted my head up to meet her eyes. "I don't like when you do that, it's like I'm above you or something." I wanted to scream 'You are!", but all I could do was look at her pathetically. "_Spence_, I'm not, ok?" She laughed bitterly to herself. "Trust me, I'm not." I nodded again. "You're not my servant, ok?" I nodded. "You're not the help." I nodded again. "And you are definitely not below me."

"So what am I then?" A warm smile spread across her face. One of her hands reached up and lightly stoked my cheek.

"This," she whispered and kissed me. A toned arm wrapped around my midsection securely. I felt myself being pushed gently against the soft bed. We fit together perfectly. Our tongues explored each other's mouth. My hands slowly threaded themselves through Ashley's hair while hers ran over my stomach; fingertips trail lightly under the hem of my shirt. Her kisses got more demanding. I soon gave up control. Hot lips moved over my jaw to my neck. Goose bumps covered my stomach as my t-shirt was pushed up.

"Ash…" She cut me off with a hungry kiss. I was getting a little nervous. I wasn't ready to go where this was heading. "Ashley, please…" She pulled my shirt higher. "Stop, Ashley." Her head flew up in an instant. She looked almost confused for a second before she registered what I had said. "I'm not ready." I said quietly, but surprisingly sternly.

"Yeah, yeah… sorry." The girl above me panted. "I got caught up in the moment." She blushed, embarrassed.

"Can we just talk?" She looked away.

"Yeah… sorry… I – I just wasn't thinking… I'd never push you, ya know."

"It's ok. I know." Cupping her face, I brought Ashley in for a sweet kiss. She laid her head down on my stomach, lazily drawing patterns. It felt so perfect.

"So… tell me about your family." My stomach plummeted. I think I was going to be sick.


	6. So, Is Everything Ok?

Mom lost her job

I let out a shaky breath, looking around the spacious room nervously. "C – can we talk about something else?" I practically begged. A warm hand cupped my cheek.

"Sure." My heart jumped with the press of her soft lips against my forehead. "Maybe you should finish you homework." She smiled changing the subject. "Can't have you failing because of me and my hotness." I rolled my eyes.

"Course not."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I refused to let Ashley see me cry. It was just math. I – I just didn't get why I didn't understand anything. Everyone else did. I – I had been on this problem for half an hour now. And if Ashley saw how stupid I am, she'll never want me…

I bit the inside of my cheek to try and stop the build up of tears.

"What problem are you on?" It was like being on a roller coaster right as you're slowing down before a big drop. My insides felt like they were twisting.

"I'm still on problem one." My voice barely reached a whisper.

Please don't laugh Ashley, please don't laugh, please don't laugh, please, please, _please!_

"Do you want some help?" That was when I started to cry gently. "Spencer? Spencer, what's wrong." I could hear the hurried movement of her feet as she rushed over towards me. Something popped as Ashley bent down and started to soothingly rub her hands up and down my thighs. I tugged gently on her shirt and she stood up where I immediately threw my arms around her.

"Thank you."

"No problem, baby." Untangling herself from my arms she picked up my notebook, pencil and book with one hand while taking mine with the other. "C'mon, let's go sit on the bed." After she got comfortable against the backboard she motioned for me. "Come here baby, sit in my lap." I snuggled into her embrace while she began to explain things.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mom lost her job. They had to cut people and because she had only been there a few weeks, she was the first to go. I told her that we would be ok; I could ask Mrs. Davies for extra shifts… maybe a raise if I was brave enough. I'm not even brave enough to tell Mom that the bruises that keep appearing are from my employer (she thinks I'm just clumsy). Maybe it's more like I'm too afraid of what will happen – she won't tell me to quit. I think I might have to drop out of school because even with the money we've made from selling most of our possessions we can barely pay the bills. For now we're still managing and I'm still in school.

A familiar hand pulled me into a deserted hallway. Before I eve made eye contact her lips were on my.

"'sup beautiful." I gave her a half-hearted smile. Cocking her head to the side, a well-manicured hand brushed a few loose bangs out of my face. "What's wrong, Spence?"

"Nothing Ashley. I've just been tired lately." I replied lamely.

"Have you been sleeping? You seem really out of it lately." I could see the concern written all over her face.

"Ok, I guess."

"Try and get some more, ok?" I nodded. Ashley smiled, as she accepted something the lie I just gave her. "So how's your mom. Is everything, uh, you know, _ok_?" Without shedding a single tear I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Yeah, she got a raise." I lied.

"Oh, really? That's great, babe." A little frown passed over her face. "Hey, why are you wearing those clothes again?" Glancing down at my baggy jeans ad read t-shirt, I could feel my pulse starting to race.

"I, well, I was in a hurry, and, uh… I just grabbed the closest thing off my floor." She laughed.

"I know what you mean – do it all the time." Noticing the litter shiver – the wind had picked up – Ashley reached out and rubbed her hands up and down my crossed arms. "Here, talk my hoodie."

"No! I uh, I'll be fine." _I don't want to sell anymore of your clothes_ I thought. She gave me a quizzical look.

"Are you sure. I really don't mind."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine… I should get to class."

"Oh… yeah, ok. I'll see you later Spencer."

"You too Ash…"


	7. And the World's Running Over Me

So it's only been like two years... Anyone still reading? Ha. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it... if there are in fact people still interested in reading it.

...

I didn't look for Ashley at lunch. I couldn't stay in the cafeteria anyways; the smell of pizza was making my stomach growl. Instead I went to the library and sat on a well used beanbag between two rows of shelves. I had gone to the most ignored section of the library I could find wanting to be left alone. It was only for teacher use, and students if they got permission, but the librarian let me back here.

Pulling out my math notebook I tried to finish a few of the problems but eventually gave up and moved on to a biology worksheet.

"Oh where is that book? I know I used it last semester as a reference for my civics class." I heard someone mumble. I think it was Mrs. Hearey.

"Try the next self." I could here her shuffling through the books two rows away from me. "As I was saying, she's really a sweet girl and... I just wish it didn't have to be like this, but Jeff - the bastard - won't give her a chance. He went off on his 'I'm the principal, don't undermined me' speech and I just about punched him."

"Oh Harry, is he really going to?"

"I think so, Jan." Mr. Conuok sighed. "I know she's smart; she just needs some help. There's so much potential there and to - to just kick her out... it's criminal, Jan. Spencer is such a kindhearted kid. Jeff just has this bullshit idea that trying to help a student that really needs it is wasting time if he or she isn't getting As or on some varsity team..."

I felt sick immediately. I bit my knuckle so no one could tell I was there. I could already feel warm tears streaking my face and burning my cheeks. I wanted more than anything for this to be a joke.

"What about tutoring? I mean, he can't just throw her out for not understanding the material." Mrs. Hearey almost pleaded.

"That's what I said!" He sounded genuinely upset. "Jeff's wife must be cheating on him again or something. He just flat out ignored me saying she's had her chance, blah, blah, blah. Look, there are some kids who slack off because they're lazy and then their are kids like Spencer Carlin who are trying their best to deal with shitty circumstances. She comes to class, she tries, she... It makes me sick, Jan..." There voices began to trail off.

"...heartbreaking..."

"...Makes me sick... just needs..."

I brought my forehead to my knees, running my fingers into my hair. No, no, no. This can't be happening. Pushing my homework to the side I curled up on the beanbag. The bell rang but I didn't more. It wasn't any use now. I stayed there through the next period crying quietly and eventually dozing off.

...

ASHLEY'S POV.

"Look, can't you just let me back there?"

"I'm sorry, but it's teachers only unless you have a note. Do you have a note." She looked at me disapprovingly over the top of her glasses.

"Well, no but I really need a book on like, mammals and stuff." I fidgeted a little and looked up at her with my best I'm-totally-telling-the-truth face.

"R46." She deadpanned.

"No, I'm pretty sure the book I'm looking for is back _there_." I pointed to the area blocked of by a small gate. It was a surprisingly large area.

"That area is restricted to students. Unless. You. Have. A. Pass." I rolled my eyes. She just didn't get it.

"What is this Hogwarts? Look, I need to go back there to look for something really important."

"And what is that?" She asked only mildly intrigued.

"Spencer Carlin. Blonde hair, blue eye, yay high." I motioned a rough estimate of her height while glaring slightly at the librarian. Her face softened and she walked over to the gate. "Thank you." I said slightly annoyed.

"Just don't light anything on fire, Ms. Davies."

...

SPENCER'S POV

"Hey." It's a soft whisper that barely reaches my ear let alone past my sub conscious. As I came to, I made out a figure - Ashley - kneeling beside me, her arm resting on my shoulder. I blinked a few times to clear my vision as she ran a hand through my hair. "It's like, seventh period. Have you been here this whole time?"

"Just since lunch." My words came out groggy. I sat up, but she didn't move her hand from me; it comes to rest on my knee.

"Uh, why?" Comes out in a breath of a laugh.

"I just... I wanted to look over my homework."

"You've missed four classes. I've been looking for you." Ashley seemed worried and almost annoyed.

"Sorry..." I mumbled out. Her face softened and a smile graced her features for a second.

"I was just worried. I haven't seen you at lunch for like a month actually. But you seemed fine this morning. I thought maybe you got sick. The cafeteria food can do that even if you bring your own lunch." She jokes, but my stomach growls in protest. Ashley raised an eyebrow as she glanced at my surrounding items and then back to my face. "You did eat, right?"

"Er, yeah... well... I wasn't hungry." My stomach growled again in protest and my cheeks turned pink.

"Spence, please don't lie to me." My chin quivered and I felt ashamed. I couldn't believe I was going to fall apart in front of her again.

"Ashley..." I begged her to drop it. I begged her not to try to get to know. I begged her to let me go. But her hand, which had moved to my cheek, stayed there and so we didn't move either. I looked at her a little brokenly and she looked at me pleading to open up. We stayed frozen until I broke the uncertainty by looking away. Then she knew. She knew what I wasn't saying.

"Baby..." She said softly and the word hung in the air for a moment. "C'mon. We're leaving, 'kay?" Her demeanor is determined as she jumps to her feet lightly pulling me up as well. She was walking quickly with purpose and I jogged to keep up. The librarian has a funny look on her face as we rushed past. It wasn't mean, just... curious.

"Ash?" I panted. We walked through the English wing and cut through hallway where the seniors locker's were.

"Hm?" She said it almost as and afterthought not loosing her focus.

"Where are we going?"

"To my car." She stopped for for a second and I almost ran into her. Ashley turned around and just looked at me. It eyes looked more green than usual, a few hairs had fallen from her ponytail and I could see her chest lightly rising and falling through her green t-shirt. I was breathing a little heavier than her, still confused why were were practically running through the building. She studded me with - with this almost confused look on her face. All of a sudden she grabbed my hand pulling me into her. The other firmly cradled my head as our lips met in a hard kiss. The hand let go of mine and moved to my lower back as her mouth continued to bite and kiss. She dragged my lower lip through her perfect teeth before soothing it with a kiss and continuing her assault. After a few more minutes, she kissed me gently and pulled away without moving to far from me. We both breathed heavily and a hand lightly moved a strand of hair from my eyes. A soft "okay" was all she said before the corner of her mouth flickered up, almost smiling. And then she wheeled around, this time taking my hand in hers, and walked through the one of the open arches that lead from the hallway to the grassy area that surrounds the school.


End file.
